Tradução Dark House
by Rafa008
Summary: OC, anos 70. Regulus Black e Helena Ravenclaw se conhecem em uma festa onde, a garota cansada de todas as regras da sociedade, e o rapaz, cansado de viver na linha, bebem demais e acabam se beijando na frente de todos e têm que lutar com as consequências depois de um jogo de futebol.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal:** Helena & Regulus

**Música:** Eyes on Fire-Blue Foundation

Resumo: OC, anos 70. Regulus e Helena se conhecem em uma festa onde, a garota cansada de todas as regras da sociedade, e o rapaz, cansado de viver na linha, bebem demais e acabam se beijando na frente de todos e têm que lutar com as consequências depois de um jogo de futebol.

**Parte Um-Cigarros e Álcool**

_Eu vou te perseguir_

_Te esfolar vivo_

_Mais uma palavra e você não sobreviverá_

Garota-Eu posso dançar melhor que ela.

Disse uma jovem de dezoito anos, de longos cabelos negros, usando um longo vestido prateado com um laço no ombro e rosas cinzas estampadas no tecido. Ela segurava na mão enluvada um copo com liquido vermelho, seu favorito. Martine.

Ela olhava uma garota loira de vestido longo e dourado, sua melhor amiga. Perto estava um rapaz de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes, seu namorado. Eles estavam com mais cinco jovens, todos em roupas de festa, todos seus amigos.

Quando ela disse isso, o rapaz perto dela, de dezesseis anos e cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, usando um paletó, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_E eu não tenho medo_

_Do seu poder roubado_

_Posso saber o que você esta querendo a qualquer hora_

Eles estavam no bar, olhando para seus amigos que dançavam. Sua namorada loira e seu namorado dourado. Ela e o rapaz eram de colégios diferentes e se conheceram através dos amigos. Ela bebeu um pouco do Martine, pensativa. Então, sorrindo de lado, ela subiu da mesa do bar. E então começou a dançar.

Ela tirou uma de suas luvas de renda e a jogou, depois fazendo o mesmo com o outro lado. Ela balançava entre os dedos seu colar de pérolas. O rapaz de antes, que estava sentado no sofá do bar, olhava para ela fascinado, colocando seu whisky na mesinha. Naquele momento eles não se importavam com seus amigos, namoradas e namorados. Ela estava cansada de todas as regras de sua escola, família, fazendo-a ser perfeita, seu namorado lhe dizendo o que fazer. Ela estava sendo colocada para baixo pelas regras, mas agora era hora de uma pequena revanche. Uma vez na vida ela queria fazer o que lhe desse vontade.

Ele, sempre o certinho da família em comparação ao seu irmão mais velho Sirius que fazia o que queria e era feliz, queria correr de tudo isso naquela noite, sentia-se perdido com seus próprios sentimentos pela namorada, uma patricinha, e a morena, sua nova amiga, tudo misturado com a bebida. A garota que estava sempre fazendo compras e a garota que tentava se libertar das regras.

Ela puxou o rapaz pela camisa e o beijou. As luzes brancas os iluminaram e seus amigos os viram no bar, paralisados.

Regulus-Eu te amo Helena.

Helena-Eu te amo Reggy.

_Eu não vou aliviar sua dor_

_Eu não vou acalmar sua tensão_

_Você vai pirar em vão_

_Eu não tenho nada que você queira_

**Parte Dois-Consequências**

**Música-**Apologize-One Republic

_Estou segurando em sua corda_

_Que me deixa dois metros do chão_

_E estou ouvindo o que você diz_

_Mas simplesmente não posso emitir um som_

Um Impala preto dirigia na longa e escura estrada de Bexhill-on-sea. Os dois adolescentes dentro do carro estavam em silencio. O rapaz que dirigia, tinha cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos azuis e vestia um uniforme de futebol da St's Bexhill para garotos. Ele estava sério.

A garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos azul-escuros usava uma roupa de animadora de torcida da Riverside Preparatory para garotas. Ela olhava as luzes da entrada da cidade, pela janela.

Ela pensando-Que lindas.

Longe, ela viu uma roda-gigante. Finalmente o carro estacionou ao lado de uma placa de prata que dizia: Colégio Interno Riverside Preparatory para garotas. Ela olhou para o prédio e suspirou. Como ela queria fugir para qualquer lugar longe dos problemas.

Regulus-Você sabe, eu não vou voltar.

Ele falava sério, olhado para o volante. Os dois enfrentavam as consequências da noite passada onde eles se beijaram no bar, bêbados, fingindo que eram livres. Sua namorada quase terminou tudo com ele quando viu a cena, mas após uma longa conversa, tudo ficou bem entre eles. Então ele e Helena foram caminhar depois do jogo de futebol resolver o que haviam feito.

_Você diz que precisa de mim depois você parte e me derruba_

_Mas espere_

_Você diz que esta arrependido_

_E não achava que eu daria a volta por cima e diria:_

Regulus-Eu amo a Emmeline Vance e você esta com o Edgar Bone.

Alguns segundos se passaram e ela se perdeu em pensamentos.

_Todas as garotas animadoras de torcida da Riverside estavam no campo de futebol do St's Bexhill antes do jogo. A maioria delas estavam zangadas, olhando para Helena, que sentia-se culpada._

_Emmeline-Helena Ravenclaw, você sabe que só vai continuar na torcida por causa da professora._

_Ela era a loira, a chefe de torcida, e seus olhos azuis faiscavam. Emmeline foi sua melhor amiga, até que ela a apresentou ao seu namorado, Regulus na festa e eles acabaram ficando. Edgar Bones, namorado de Helena fora compreensível e não terminou o namoro._

_Helena-Eu sei que errei, me desculpe Emmy._

_Emmeline-Não importa, continuo irritada com você._

Helena voltou ao presente.

Helena-Sim, desculpe.

Regulus a olhou rapidamente.

Regulus-Tudo bem.

Ela abriu a porta.

Regulus-Tchau.

Helena-Tchau...

Ela se sentou perto da placa e acendeu um cigarro. Tudo deveria estar bem, ela anda namorava, estava na escola.

_Que é tarde demais para se desculpar_

_É tarde demais_

_Que é tarde demais para se desculpar_

_É tarde demais_


End file.
